dreamkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Stacephanie
Stacephanie is a student who attends the Tower Academy with Lilith and mostly serves as a minor antagonist to her during her school life. Appearance Stacephanie has mostly canine-features, having floppy ears, peach-colored fur, a short tail and blonde-curly hair. She tends to wear light-blue eye-shade around her green eyes. Apart from that she wears the standard Tower Academy uniform, consisting of a white shirt, red vest, purple tie and skirt. Personality Stacephanie is often depicted as an ungrateful child who uses her wealth as an excuse to ignore any work or education she is given. Arrogant, she tends to believe her superiority over some adults will get her way, as she once used her father's position and money to have her earlier teachers fired, without ever realizing the repercussions that may come to her later down the line. As a result of her arrogance, her grades continually slip, showing she has no concern for her own intellect since she believes she can get by on money alone. Stacephanie shows great envy toward Lilith, due to her being the Viscount's daughter which puts her importance above hers. While she pretends to be nice around her, she will often say things behind her back that express her true displeasure toward her. She even at one point tried to sabotage an apology letter by Evzen just to get out her own feelings while pretending it was from someone else. In regards to her other classmates, she tends to act like a leader among her closest friends; Triffany, Ashleybelle and Leslieanna, who often follow in her example and participate in her endeavors. However she can show impatience toward them if they act out of line or if one of them leaves for other reasons. She is also quick to judge and berate them as well if they are not around and very quick to change her tune when she learns that she is benefited in the end. Besides which, she has little care for every other student besides ones she finds cute, and has a grudge against Kalei and Jeneviv who had threatened to enact revenge on her but never followed-up on it. During the time she was being paranoid about their revenge scheme, she thought back to how someone, possibly her parents, scolded her on how she started placing second place in the Little Miss Pageant and being told that she needed to take it more seriously until it was too late once she got too old for it. This could very-well explain why she shows resentment to those she thinks think better than her as she may have been pressured to continually be the best only to lose constantly. Like most of her classmates, she has a deep fondness for Tinsel Nanaja as despite her explicit merchandise that even her parents wouldn't allow she still would be willing to purchase them or receive them as gifts. History Prelude During a day of school, after asking Lilith about their new transfer student, Evzen, she was surprised to see their new teacher, Hallworth. She snarked how she was just going to be another teacher they can fire but Hallworth retorted by bringing up how bad her grades were and her father wouldn't want to fire her now. Hallworth started a lecture regarding the battle against the Extollo Dreamkeepers and Stacephanie continually interrupted her and Lilith's inquiry of it, demanding the lesson to be over as it was nearly lunchtime. She argued with her teacher about her not being able to command her but Hallworth mentioned the document her father signed that allowed her to. At at later date, she, Triffany and Ashleybelle were applying make-up and doing their hair in the restroom, as a way of getting back at Hallworth for the backtalk she gave them the other day, though noted how Leslieanna had skipped school to get the latest album release by Tinsel. Arriving to class late, she continually showed no regard for Hallworth even when she brought up her new scoring system that was affected even by attendance. Warning how her continual abuse of the school system will cost her later, Hallworth told them their next assignment would be about learning the value of money, they are to take a list of items that can be found in the mall and must guess the prices of each one by the time lunch is over. Stacephanie would end up grouping up with her usual friends. During lunch, Stacephanie commented on how Lilith ran after her encounter with Evzen and showed more discontent for her. Seeing the note that Evzen wrote being passed to her, she and Ashleybelle began to heavily modify it so that it would be filled with insults toward Lilith, which succeeded in upsetting her once it got there. Returning to class, she and her friends fail to notice Lilith and the twins leaving after turning in their assignment so that they can get the real prices from the mall. Once they realized this they scrabbled to find their own assignments so they can join them. As Triffany tried to convince Hallworth to let her go, they finish the assignment, allowing them to leave. Accompanied by her chaperone, Stacephanie and her friends arrived at the mall while she continued to spout insults for Lilith. From behind her, Kalei spooked her, as she and her sister told her they know what happened and that they were going to seek revenge on her for it. She demanded to know how they even found her and Jeneviv replied that she had the loudest group in the mall. Furious as they left, she yelled for her chaperone to kill them for threatening her but he replied he was only assigned to protect her. Stopping by a map of the mall, she and Ashleybelle showed mild annoyance for Triffany's inability to open a map. As they continued, she started to become paranoid at the idea that the twins were going to make her suffer but not knowing when, and she even startled a child thinking it was her. Trying her best to ignore it, she started taking out her frustration on Leslieanna ditching them until she arrives to give them album pre-orders and sneak-peek reviews, causing her to immediately call her the best. After informing Leslieanna about what the twins told her, she was told to relax since the big mall event is about Tinsel. Just as it seems she was calm enough to wonder how the album will be based on reviews, Triffany shouted at her after finding 'her' mirror at a store labeled Triffany's. Stacephanie soon snapped and demanded to know when the twins would strike. Trivia Quotes References Navigation Category:Females Category:Dreamkeepers Category:Prelude Characters